So Hard I Go Raw
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Summary: Michael is hot. Brian won't deny that but, when he gets a friend to help him trick Mikey into sleeping with him... what will happen? Blindfold and smut.


**So Hard I Go Raw**

**Summary: **Michael is hot. Brian won't deny that but, when he gets a friend to help him trick Mikey into sleeping with him... what will happen? Blindfold and smut.

**AN: Sorry if I spelt Michael's surname wrong.**

Brain felt his mouth fill with drool as he watched his best friend step out of his front door along with Emmitt. The tiny brunette had never looked so edible in his life. Or was that just Brian's fetish for leather kicking in... hard. Michael wore leather boots, leather pants that clung to **every** part of his legs, not to mention his curvy hips. His shirt was simple white but it was so tight that Brian was, rather suddenly, hit by the urge to reverse into the fire-hydrant behind him just to get that shirt wet.

He whistled lowly was the two men got into the car, Michael taking the back seat with Ted as Emmitt called shotgun "New clothes, Mikey?" Brian asked and prided himself on how steady his voice actually came out. Despite popular belief, he did get a little nervous when taking to hot guys.

"Indeed." Emmitt answered for him as the man in the back seat simply blushed "Am I not amazing? It's been way too long since Michael's had sex and I'm making it my personal mission to get him laid tonight."

The blush grew darker but Brian noticed that Michael wasn't contradicting anything Emmitt said "That's nice of you." Brian said aloud before he mentally smirked: _You'd better hope someone takes him home before I do._

Pulling up to Babylon, all eyes swivelled in their direction. Brian was used to the awed gawks and drooling stares but, obviously, Michael wasn't. A man, just Mikey's type, sauntered up to them and fixed the small man with a sultry grin but – suddenly – it was as if Mikey was suddenly fifteen again and he looked scared shitless "Hey hot stuff." The man slurred, trying to sound sexy but ended up sounding drunk and, if the smell was anything to go by, he was way passed even that.

Being the amazing friend he was, Brian stepped in and pushed the big guy away from his friend before wrapping his arm around Michael's waist possessively "Guys with asses like his don't talk to drunks with faces like yours." He hissed and led Michael into the club, followed closely by Emmitt and Ted.

Inside was the same, Michael felt like he was about to have a panic attack. He'd never had so many guys come up to him before. He danced with the ones he found attractive but, when they started leading him towards the back room, he panicked and ran right back to his friends. By the fourth time, Emmitt huffed and put his hands on his hips, ever the diva. "Michael Nervotne! If you don't let the next guy who asks you to dance fuck your tight little ass, I'll tie you up in the back room myself and put a sign around your neck that will offer you to anyone who has a condom!"

Michael squeaked rather loudly and hid behind Ted only to let out a shriek again as someone grabbed his ass from behind. A familiar chuckled sounded and Michael turned to see Brian with his arms wrapped around a, very, sexy, god of a man "This is the friend I was telling you about, Devon." He said, his voice pitched low and sent a shock of lust through everyone within earshot "Mikey, this is Devon. He's sexy, he's a great lay and he'll be good to you for the night, won't you Dev?"

Devon let lust filled eyes eat Michael from the feet up but their baby blue colour make them seem innocent as he did it. Michael blushed lightly as he smiled up at the tall blonde Brian had brought him, he felt good about this one. Brian wouldn't give him anyone bad "Nice to meet you." He smiled and Devon practically melted under the small grin... Secretly, so did Brian.

"Brian, I don't know what's wrong in your head to only keep this boy as a friend." Devon murmured, leaving the brunette to gently pull the small angel against his body "I would have had you all over by now." He whispered to Michael now "So, your place or mine, sugar?"

Devon's place looked very similar to Brian's, concerning the cold metal and yet extremely soft bed. Michael shivered as he entered the cold room "Do you have any heating?" he asked shyly "I don't really do well with the cold. I went to Canada once and it was..." he started rambling then cut off as he was pushed gently to sit on the bed.

"No need to fret angel, it'll warm up soon enough." He walked around the bed to pull out a condom and... what looked like a length of ribbon?

"What's that for?" Michael asked worriedly as Devon flipped in over in his hands.

"I've got a favour to ask, angel." The blonde smiled, kneeling down in front of Michael "Will you let me show you the best night of your life?" When the small brunette suddenly looked scared, he tilted those baby blues up and Michael decided that how Devon probably got anything and everything he wanted "I won't hurt you, angel. Brian would cut off my balls if I did. You're his little Mikey." Michael blushed as he was pushed a little higher on the bed and Devon sat between his leather clad knees "You know, it was such a surprise when Brian told me of this hot little thing at the bar and it turned out to be you. No one ever talks to you at Babylon because everyone actually thinks you belong to him."

Michael scoffed "Even though he's slept with almost everyone in there?"

Devon tilted his head at the odd tone "Have you slept with him?" He asked gently.

Michael dropped his eyes and shook his head "No."

"Do you want to?"

"I... I guess. He's my best friend though and it would probably get weird after that because I want commitment and he never wants to settle down and, no offence, you're really good looking and all but I just really need to get laid tonight because I feel like I'm going to explode if I go one more..." His lips were sealed with a gentle kiss that sent shivers through his body.

The kiss lingered but soon ended and Devon held up the piece of long, soft looking material "Do you trust me?" He asked. Michael nodded and the material was carefully put over his eyes.

Brian walked quietly into the apartment and nodded to his friend who couldn't resist stealing another kiss before he told the angel that he was just going to het lube out of his bag. Michael nodded and Devon vacated the bed and walked over to Brian. Brian smiled his thanks but his friend frowned and whispered in warning "Don't mess this up. He's actually got feelings for you."

Brian took the lube from his friend and nodded "I know."

Brian walked over to the bed and finally, properly, let his lips descend to Michael's. God, he tasted good. Brian instantly threaded his fingers through the midnight black hair and deepened the kiss. Michael gasped loudly and the noise went straight to Brian's dick.

Michael couldn't get his head around how the man was suddenly different. Maybe it was the blindfold? The kiss deepened and he gasped as the man above him instantly claimed dominance. No playing around, Michael would belong beneath him for the evening... Michael liked that.

Brian felt the moment Michael submitted to him and that had him grinning like a mad man. Most of the men he was with were trying to prove something by sleeping with the great Brian Kenny but Michael was just letting go. Expecting Brian to take care of him "Dev..." Michael panted when they finally broke apart for air and Brian forced himself to hold back a growl.

"You can call me Brian if you want." He tried not to hiss as he said that.

Michael's body went stiff at the voice "You... do sound like him." He stammered in confusion "A lot but I... I couldn't, that wou... wouldn't be fair." It was becoming increasingly hard to breath with the hand massaging his most sensitive, lightly, area through his leather pants.

"It doesn't have to be fair, babe. Tonight is all about what you want." Michael moaned softly and Brian couldn't help himself as he leaned closer, taking in the scent of arousal off of the other man "I saw the way you look at him." Brian whispered, making Michael gasp "Naughty of you to want your best friend like that." He murmured against the dip in Michael's neck and the smaller man gasped.

Brian growled, why had he never taken Michael to bed? Why had he never known that his best friend was so hot? He wasn't going to make that mistake again. He pushed Michael onto his back and crawled over him, slowly lifting the tight shirt off of the smaller man to expose his body. Not ripped but definitely defined pale skin stretched over the small body and Brian just had to taste.

Michael's voice box was almost raw in the first few minutes of Brian's playing, he held nothing back and Brian didn't know if he should feel good about it or not "Are you this vocal all the time?" He asked.

Michael shook his head from side and moaned and whined as hot breath blew over his aching need that Devon had just been sucking his brain out of "I... n... no." He managed between ragged breaths "I think... It's... Bri... Oh god I'm sorry." The smaller man's hands went to his face. He didn't remove the blindfold but he cradled his face in his hands "I can't do this." He nearly sobbed, pleasure still humming through his body so he didn't cry "I can't pretend to have sex with you as him and... God. It's so good and you haven't done anything to me."

"What's the problem?" Brian asked softly "It's just sex."

Michael shook his head slowly "With Devon it would be. With Brian... It'll be that way for him and I'll probably die trying to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart."

Brian sighed out heavily "What if I made love to you? Would that be better?"

Michael choked on a laugh "Brian doesn't make love. Just... just take me so hard I go raw - until I can't think of anything else but you inside me."

Brian growled and instantly slammed two unlubed fingers into the brunette below him. Michael's back arched off the bed as pain stabbed through him and he screamed with what was left of his voice "Christ!"

"Wrong name." Brian groaned at the tightness. Damn, Emmitt hadn't been kidding when he'd said Mikey hadn't done it in a while "Try again." He stabbed his fingers deeper, pulling harshly on the tender skin.

"Devon!" Michael shouted, hips arching to get away from the pain, this wasn't what he'd meant but he couldn't get the sentence out.

"Still wrong, again." His fingers dragged back and Michael whimpered.

"Brian..." he moaned softly and, suddenly, those fingers were gone. Shoulders slipped under his thighs and his cock was held up as a tongue thrust itself into his hole. It felt so good as the man ate him out and all he could do was scream "Brian! Brian! Brian!"

Soon, fingers joined the slippery muscle, spit slicking the way to a painless entry and those fingers went straight to Michael's prostate. The smaller man screamed his voice raw until all he could do was pant and rasp like a bitch in heat and he didn't care. He needed this, someone to give him pleasure and take their own out of his body in return. Three fingers inside him now and he was sure that he was stretched enough but they never relented until he was suddenly pulled up and onto his hands and knees.

Brian looked down at Michael and had to force himself not to come. He'd been afraid to take Michael's innocence but, as it seems, the smaller man was far from innocent as a sinner from church "Suck me." He demanded, rubbing his dick against those pink lips and Michael opened his mouth, no hesitation. Damn! He was gorgeous with his mouth stretched wide, he should be a damn porn star... God! Did the boy not have a gag reflex?

Michael did his best to orally please the man who was giving him what he needed. He was amazing! His cock was huge and Michael couldn't wait to have it in his ass but, he'd have to do it soon or they'd both be out for the count. He moaned around the meat in his mouth and he felt the man above him shudder then felt himself keen as the man leaned further over him, pressing his cock deeper down Michael's throat as his fingers, once again, sank into his ass and stabbed at his sweet spot. The position stopped him from protesting that he'd come too soon. He could only move his head so far and it didn't remove the dick from his mouth, even if he did move back, the fingers in his ass would drive into him, pleasing him and pushing him forward again.

Everything was too intense and then, Devon said something that had Michael freezing "Come on Mikey, come for me." Only Brian called him that and Michael lost it. He thrashed between the fingers and the cock and screamed. Vocal was damn right, he probably sounded like a whore but he didn't care.

Brian came a moment later as Michael's hole constricted harder around his fingers and the smaller brunette's throat opened wider and he slid in further. How the man still managed to scream was beyond Brian but he managed to pull out of the hot little mouth just as he came and he did so all over Michael's lips.

Michael felt the hard hand holding his face as his one night stand shot onto his face, warm and sticky and salty and just about perfect.

Brian watched Michael swipe his pink tongue out to lick away his come and he couldn't help pulling his fingers free and cupping both sides of his best friend's cheeks to bring him up for a kiss that almost had him hard again at the thought that Michael tasted like him. Michael kissed back enthusiastically, pressing their spent bodies together before they both fell into the sheets, completely exhausted. Brian wrapped Michael in his arms and they lay there all sweaty and sticky until Brian's hand travelled down the pale back to slips a single finger into Michael's ass again.

He found that sweet spot with a practiced ease and stroked it lethargically. Michael arched and keened and whined and gasped and came again just laying there and allowed the bigger man to do whatever he wished with his body.

It was amazing.

Michael awoke the next morning with no blindfold and the smell of breakfast. He sat up slowly and, as suspected, a sharp pain went through his lower back but he smiled and moaned softly as he starched and ached in all the right places.

"If you keep that up, I'll have to take another go at you." Devon laughed from the doorway. Michael blushed and the blonde found it entirely entertaining that, now he was being shy "Common, breakfast is ready." He picked Michael up out of bed and carried him through to the kitchen table, putting him down on a chair very gently.

Breakfast was dished up and he made to say thank you but his voice wouldn't work. Devon laughed before kissing the adorable man on the cheek "You did say to make you raw."

Brian listened from the spare room. Even though they hadn't gone the full way, he had to smile... yeah he did.

**End**

**AN: Not my best work I must admit but this had been bugging the back of my head for some time and I just had to get it out there.**

**Please send me love and review.**

**Until the next bout of inspiration...**


End file.
